


skating in circles around your heart

by show_me_the_universe



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Skating, Mild Smut, Multi, Other, im keeping this at M cause like theres smut but there's also plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_me_the_universe/pseuds/show_me_the_universe
Summary: Glinda and Fiyero are a figure skating duo and lifelong best friends. They both have feelings for each other, and they are so close to finally admitting them- until a mysterious green hockey player crashes into their life and turns their worlds completely upside down{16+ for mild smut}
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar, Elphaba Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar/Galinda Upland, Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland, Fiyero Tigelaar/Galinda Upland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	skating in circles around your heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is the skating au gliyeraba fic there will be casual smut, any super graphic smut will be in its own fic later idk. head empty no thoughts just gliyeraba

There was nothing more refreshing to Glinda than stepping into the ice rink on a hot summer’s day. The cool air was a refreshing break from the sticky heat of summer. The distinct combination of smells that made up the ice rink- zamboni fumes and concession stand popcorn and refrigerant and old skate- to most people the smell of an ice rink would be odd at the very least, if not downright gross. But to Glinda, who had been skating almost as long as she had been walking, the ice rink and all its associated sensations felt like home.

“Hey Glinda!”

Speaking of things that felt like home- Glinda crossed the lobby to meet Fiyero, her lifelong skating partner and best friend.

“Hey Fiyero,” Glinda said with a smile, “Are we on the south rink today?”

“No- the youth hockey program has a tournament going on this weekend.”

“Okay, so north rink?”

“Umm… about that...” 

Glinda walked through the doors to the north rink, only to find the ice swarming with people. Little kids, amateur figure skaters, hockey boys racing across the ice, couples skating together, holding hands.

“North rink is reserved for public skating right now, I couldn’t reserve either rink for this afternoon.”

“Fiyero, you had  _ one job _ ,” Glinda muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, “This is the only time this weekend where we’re both free to practice, and you couldn’t manage to reserve even fifteen minutes of ice time for us?”

“I’m sorry, I called two weeks ago but with the hockey tournament going on this week, it’s not exactly easy to get the ice reserved. People usually leave the middle of the rink relatively clear during public skate, we should be able to practice most of our routine here.”

“It’s better than nothing,” Glinda said as she sat down on a bench to put on her skates, “We need to practice if we want any hope of making it to the Olympic qualifiers.”

“I still think you’re setting your sights a bit too high, Glin.” Fiyero sat down next to Glinda, taking a sip out of his water bottle, “As amazing as it would be to make it to the qualifiers for the Olympics, maybe we need to focus smaller first. We’re still a couple years out from the Olympics anyway, let’s just focus on the city competition for now, then the regionals, then the state,  _ then  _ we can start thinking about the Olympics.”

Glinda sighed as she finished tying her skates, “You’re right. One step at a time.”

“You’re not afraid to dream big, and I really admire that about you,” Fiyero took her hand as they stepped on the ice, “You’ve got a goal in life and you’re willing to work for it, that’s nothing to be ashamed of. This is the dream that you’re working for- that  _ we’re _ working for.” He handed her one of the wireless earbuds so that they could listen to their music at the same time, “So let’s get to work.”

Glinda took a deep breath as the classical music she and Fiyero were skating to swelled to life in a chorus of violins. She knew this song by heart, she knew every single step of the routine she was performing with Fiyero, all that was left was to make sure it was absolutely perfect.

Glinda realized, in the rush of the moment, in the focus of her routine, that she absolutely loved figure skating. This was her joy in life, her true passion. She took in the moment, tuning out all the other skaters around her except for her dance partner. She noticed every little sensation: the feeling of cold air against her face, Fiyero’s arms around her as he spun her through a twirl, the faintest sparks of dizziness behind her eyes as she twirled around gracefully.

As the music swelled, Fiyero took her by the hand and pulled her close. It was all part of the routine, of course, but Glinda’s heart fluttered every single time. Fiyero had been her best friend and her skating partner for years, and ever since middle school, she had feelings for him. He was so uplifting and kind and encouraging, not to mention gorgeous… Glinda couldn’t even begin to count the number of times she had lost focus on her skating while getting caught up in her feelings for Fiyero.

And now, evidently, was one of those countless times- she hadn’t paid enough attention to what she was doing and nearly lost her footing while landing a jump. She was barely able to regain her balance, luckily Fiyero was there to catch her.

“You good?” He asked, pausing the music, “You’ve been really… I dunno,  _ spacey _ today.”

“I’m fine,” Glinda replied as Fiyero helped her regain her footing, pulling her close, “I just have a lot on my mind right now, it’s making it hard to concentrate on the routine. We can talk about it later, it’s- it’s nothing  _ bad _ , I promise.” Glinda felt herself blushing, “Could we talk about it over dinner tonight? I’ll buy.”

“Sounds good,” Fiyero smiled that sweet, charming smile that never failed to make Glinda’s heart skip a beat.

“For now though, let’s finish our routine.”

Glinda re-centered herself, focusing once again on her skating. But her mind quickly drifted again- she actually committed to the idea of admitting her feelings to Fiyero. Tonight, if all went well, the moment she’d been dreaming of since she was twelve would finally come true.

The music she was skating to crescendoed to a brilliant flourish once again as Fiyero pulled her in for the final spin, and she once again felt a sweeping wave of emotion wash over her. This was the life she had always wanted- doing her favorite thing with her favorite person. Together, they could accomplish anything.

Glinda prepared herself for the ending of the routine: ending the spin with a brilliant and dramatic pose that was followed by Fiyero pulling her close.

But the ending never came.

The next thing Glinda knew, she was hurtling towards the ice.

* * *

Fiyero opened his eyes, not entirely sure of what had just happened.

“Shit, I am  _ so _ sorry,” A voice said from above him. He looked up to see a green hand extended out towards him, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Fiyero blinked, realizing exactly who was assisting him. It was that hockey player- the green one- who he’d always found to be quite intimidating, but in a... a sort of attractive way. And now here they were, reaching out to help. Fiyero was awe-struck by their rugged beauty, their gesture of kindness. 

(Or maybe he was still just a little dazed from hitting the ice so hard.)

The hockey player pulled Fiyero up to his feet with little effort; they were strong,  _ really _ strong.

Fiyero followed the hockey player over to Glinda, who was brushing snow and ice off of her leggings.

“You okay, Glinda?” Fiyero asked.

“I’m fine.” Glinda replied, flashing an angry glare in the direction of the hockey player, “Of course, this wouldn’t have happened if  _ someone _ had been paying attention to where they were skating.”

“Hey woah, I  _ was _ paying attention to where I was going! I was doing speed drills across the length of the ice, simple as that. I was going back and forth in one direction- you two were actually in  _ my _ way, with your ridiculous jumps and spins taking up practically the entire rink.”

“I’ll have you know, Fiyero and I happen to be training for the Olympics. And you’re training for what, the local beer league?”

“As a matter of fact, princess, the Shiz Dragons happen to be the reigning champions of the local beer league, three years in a row.”

Fiyero sat down between Glinda and the hockey player, desperate to diffuse the tension between them. “Guys, c’mon, we’re all passionate about training for our sports and we just happened to get a little tangled up in the process. No one is severely hurt, can’t we just put this behind us?”

“Maybe you can,” Glinda said as she untied her skates and put her shoes back on, “But I don’t forgive people quite so easily.”

“Look, I’m sorry,” The hockey player said, “I’ll buy the both of you dinner or something, it’s the very least I can do to make up for it.”

* * *

Glinda flopped on her couch, disgruntled and exhausted. That stupid hockey player had ruined her night. She had been planning on taking Fiyero out to a nice dinner and finally confessing her feelings for him, but instead she wound up at the gross sports bar the hockey player had offered to buy from.

Rather than an elegant dinner of pasta and wine, she ate a burger and fries and a beer, hating every second she was forced to spend surrounded by the rowdy patrons of the sports bar.

What made things even worse is that Fiyero and the hockey player- Elphaba, they had introduced themself as- were hitting it off, talking about sports and football and their shared major in philosophy.

Glinda had excused herself early. The cheering of dozens of football fans and the clamor of the bar and the fact that she was slightly buzzed, watching her best friend slowly befriend someone she hated… it was enough to give her a migraine unlike any other.

With nothing better to do, Glinda called it a night and went to sleep early. Hopefully, she’d feel better in the morning.

* * *

Fiyero set his pint glass down with a thud as he polished off his second glass of beer that night. Glinda had left a while ago, but Elphaba provided just as lively of a conversation as he would have gotten with Glinda. 

They watched the football game together, both cheering for the same team by coincidence. After the game had ended in a nail-biting overtime loss, they stayed at the bar, conversation dragging on for ages.

“Anyways,” Elphaba said as they polished off the last of their drink, “I double-majored in philosophy and biology with a minor in anatomy and kinesthetics- just graduated last year. I’m playing hockey for fun until I can hopefully land a job somewhere- whether it’s in education or sports medicine or anything, really.”

“Wait, you majored in philosophy? I knew I recognized you from somewhere! You went to school at Shiz, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m a senior at Emerald University across town- there was that Intercollegiate Philosophers Association that you were the vice-president of.”

“Ah yeah, the ICPA. Good times, good times. So why are you studying philosophy?”

“Well… I spent so much of my life just aimlessly wandering without a purpose. For the longest time I felt like nothing mattered, but I hated living my life that way. I wanted to find a purpose in life, and I figured the best way to do so would be to study the great minds of the past, to see what their ideas of purpose and prosperity were.”

“And have you found your purpose in life yet?”

“Kind of… I really love figure skating, but I’m always left wondering if my life is supposed to amount to  _ more _ than that, y’know?”

“You could always try hockey,” Elphaba said jokingly.

“In your dreams,” Fiyero replied with a laugh.

“Jokes aside though, I really hope you’re able to find a purpose in life. If you want, you can come over to my place and read my senior philosophy thesis. Maybe that will help… inspire you.”

“Are you trying to flirt with me?”

“Maybe? Do… Do you  _ want  _ me to be flirting with you? ‘Cause if you don’t, I’ll stop-”

“I’d be happy to come over and read your philosophy thesis. And maybe a bit more.”

“A bit more? I only have one thesis, I don’t know what you…” Elphaba froze, and Fiyero couldn’t help but laugh as he watched them connect the dots in their head, “Really? Me?”

Fiyero hesitated for just a moment as he thought of Glinda. He’d had feelings for her for as long as he could remember… but clearly, she wasn’t interested. If she was, she would have said something years ago.

“Yes, you.” Fiyero took Elphaba’s hand after they paid and led them outside. He called for an Uber and in the meantime, stood on his toes and pressed a kiss to Elphaba’s jawline.

That was enough to make his intentions clear. Elphaba pressed him against the brick wall of the bar and kissed him in return.

Their ride arrived a few minutes later, and the pair had to act as if they weren’t just kissing in an alleyway.

The tension in the back seat of the cab was nearly unbearable.

Fiyero’s mind raced with thoughts of Glinda, he couldn’t help but feel like he was betraying his own heart. He had loved Glinda for ages, was he really going to let go of that love just for a pretty hockey player he’d only known for a few hours?

Elphaba placed a hand on his thigh, squeezing ever so gently. Sure, they had been incompentent when it came to flirting but now, they clearly knew what they were doing. Fiyero hadn’t been this turned on in ages. He took a deep breath, struggling to maintain his composure.

The ride to Elphaba’s apartment across town seemed to take years, but eventually they had finally made it to their place, and they were kissing before they even made it into their room.

In a matter of seconds, Elphaba was down to a tank top and sweats, pinning Fiyero to the couch and kissing him deeply.

Fiyero smiled into the kiss- he had been single for so unbearably long. To have the weight of another person against him, to feel wanted,  _ needed _ , was the best feeling in the world.

His mind jumped back to Glinda, if only for a moment. He’d never get this from her. He’d been waiting, hoping for years, and it never happened. So he’d found someone who  _ would _ give him the attention he so desperately craved.

Fiyero moved his hands underneath Elphaba’s tank top, moving to take the garment off.

“Mm-mm.” Elphaba stopped him, “Not yet. Maybe someday. But not today.”

“Okay.” Fiyero replied, surprised at how willing he was to listen to Elphaba’s commands.

For a while, Fiyero found himself lost in sensation once again. Elphaba and their dark hair draping over them like a curtain, a waterfall of jet-black silk. Elphaba and their strong muscles, their sheer weight like a blanket over him. Elphaba and their lips, they tasted like beer and ice and warmth and Fiyero had so desperately missed the sensations that came with a good makeout session... it was even better than he had remembered.

“So,” Fiyero said between fervent kisses, “That philosophy thesis?”

“What about it?” Elphaba replied, taking off Fiyero’s shirt and pressing kisses to his tattooed chest while reaching down the waistband of his pants, grasping his already achingly hard dick.

“You said I could read your thesis, so that I could learn the meaning of life.”

“Oh, Fiyero…” Elphaba smiled gingerly as they wrapped their hand around Fiyero’s length, stroking slowly at first, then gradually increasing their speed.

Fiyero hated how quickly his orgasm approached when he was so pent-up like this. In all fairness, it had been ages since he’d gotten himself off, let alone have the help of someone else. Within moments, he was nearing the edge. Elphaba took his length in their mouth, and that was enough to finish him off.

Elphaba kissed him again, and he moaned at the taste of himself on their lips. Elphaba wrapped their hand around his length, coaxing the last remains of his orgasm out. 

“And there you have it.” Elphaba said as they stood up, wiping their mouth clean.

“Have… what?” Fiyero asked, his mind still reeling from the sheer intensity of the night’s events.

“The meaning of life.” Elphaba winked before disappearing into the bathroom.

Fiyero propped himself up on the couch, alone now with just his thoughts. 

Elphaba was… incredible. Their beauty, their wit, their... everything about them was simply amazing.

A quick fling with an absolutely gorgeous hockey player, Fiyero decided, wouldn’t ruin his feelings for Glinda. 

As long as he didn’t get too emotionally attached to Elphaba, things would be fine.


End file.
